


Pass the Word

by Alethia



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Gossip, Podfic Available, Secret Crush, Tilly is the MOST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia
Summary: Tilly cocked her head at Pike, her gaze frankly curious. "You're hot. Why are you single?"The directness stabbed through Michael, embarrassment seizing her on Pike's behalf. "Tilly," she protested.Tilly looked to her, the picture of innocence. "What? Asking is the only way to know. I mean, have you looked at him? This man is objectively beautiful. Those eyes. Have mercy. He's also principled and freakin' famous. If he's single, it's by choice, so I wanna know why." She turned back to Pike expectantly, like an answer was her right.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Christopher Pike
Comments: 49
Kudos: 189





	Pass the Word

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing something else, but Tilly wouldn't leave me alone with this. Because Tilly. So hey, here's a wee thing until I can finish this other thing!

Tilly took a bite of salad, her eyes fixed on something over Michael's shoulder, the mess hall abuzz with the usual cacophony of lunchtime. 

Michael checked behind her, instantly zeroing in on Tilly's focus: Pike, alone at one of the small tables, drinking a cup of coffee as he read from a PADD, his finished lunch on a tray before him. It was an unusual choice, eating with the crew. Lorca hardly bothered, but Pike seemed to be living out his proclamation that he was not Lorca. Something the crew recognized and appreciated. 

Michael could appreciate it a little less. Especially given the low-level interest that plagued her whenever he came near. Like now, a traitorous stirring within her at just the sight of him. It was challenging, this attraction. She had expected her initial interest to fade once the novelty of his presence wore off. Familiarity breeds contempt and all that. 

Instead, she found herself _more_ drawn to him. It didn't help that his reputation actually undersold him; she'd expected someone brilliant and honorable and decent, a good leader she'd be glad to follow. She hadn't expected him to be so charismatic. Or handsome. 

Frustratingly handsome. 

Realizing she was staring at his profile, tracking the bob of his throat as he took a sip of coffee, Michael whipped back around, looking at Tilly and trying not to let her thoughts show. After everything with Ash, she didn't need any of Tilly's encouragement. 

Tilly hadn't missed her look, nodding toward Pike and lowering her voice conspiratorially. "He's single, you know."

Michael startled, a wave of alarm rushing through her. Had Tilly sussed out her inconvenient attraction? Despite Michael doing everything she could to hide it? "What?"

"The captain. Single. Kinda weird, right?"

A traitorous flush of hope zipped through her belly at the news, Michael quashing it instantly. So Pike was single. Lots of people were, Michael included. It didn't mean anything. 

"How do you know that?" Michael asked, keeping her voice even. 

"I called his first officer," Tilly said, like that was at all a reasonable thing to say. Or _do_.

Michael blinked at her. "Please say that's a joke." 

"Nope. Una. She told me he's single and said there's a bottle of Cantaran firewhisky in it for me if that changes. What a legend." Tilly took a bite of salad, clearly still admiring Una from afar.

Pike's Number One had a reputation of her own, renowned and revered, so that made sense. More importantly, Tilly wasn't focused on Michael, which meant she hadn't noticed Michael's attraction. 

She actually felt her shoulders untense in relief. Good. That was good.

But then there was the matter of Pike's significant other. Or lack thereof. A fact that Michael shouldn't be focusing on. 

Nor should Tilly. 

Michael focused on her own salad, spearing a tomato with some force. "The captain's relationship status is none of our business," she said, taking her bite and chewing determinedly. 

"Disagree," Tilly said at once. "It's a matter of morale."

Michael swallowed, not following. "Because the captain's mood affects the crew?" she guessed.

Tilly scoffed. "What? No. Because if he's single that means someone here has a shot at getting some," she said with a grin, gesturing scandalously. 

Heat _flared_ under Michael's skin, both at that and the idea of someone approaching Pike for—

She shut that thought down. 

"That is completely inappropriate."

"But hot," Tilly said, reverent. "The one thing I can't figure out is why he's single. It doesn't make sense."

"Only Pike knows. We shouldn't speculate," Michael said, trying to end this line of inquiry with her tone. 

Instead Tilly looked at her like she'd said something revelatory. "You know what? You're right." With that she stood and walked off—

Heading straight for Pike's table. Michael shot out after her—

And caught up right as Tilly asked Pike, "Can I join you?" She plopped down across from him without waiting for a response. 

Pike looked up from his PADD as Michael stood next to the table, awkward, unsure what to do. He smiled and something in Michael both relaxed and tightened at the same time, Pike responding to Tilly with a generous, "Please." He looked to Michael, blue eyes meeting hers, warm, including her in the invitation without saying a word. 

Michael took a seat, heart beating faster than normal at his regard, at how easily she could read him. It felt almost too intimate, had from the very start, this openness he shared with her like it was easy as breathing. She wondered if he was that way with everyone. She wondered if she was special. 

She stopped that line of thinking. No need to encourage any false hope. 

Tilly cocked her head at Pike, her gaze frankly curious. "You're hot. Why are you single?"

The directness stabbed through Michael, embarrassment seizing her on Pike's behalf. "Tilly," she protested. 

Tilly looked to her, the picture of innocence. "What? Asking is the only way to know. I mean, have you looked at him? This man is objectively beautiful. Those eyes. Have mercy. He's also principled and freakin' famous. If he's single, it's by choice, so I wanna know why." She turned back to Pike expectantly, like an answer was her right. 

Pike half-smiled as he set his PADD aside, like this was going to be a _conversation_ , might as well give in to it. "There's a widespread belief among line officers that commanding a ship and having a family are mutually exclusive."

Michael took him in, startled at the answer. At the little answering _pulse_ within her. She wasn't sure what she sensed in that. Not regret, exactly, but a kind of weightiness alongside his usual openness. It sent an odd feeling to her gut. 

Tilly blinked at Pike for a moment. "But...that _sucks_."

Pike breathed out a laugh, light glinting in his eyes. "To some," he agreed. 

Tilly recovered herself, pinning him with a look. "Okay, but there's a difference between being single and having a family."

Pike made a considering noise, wrapping his hands around his coffee cup. He did have beautiful hands, Tilly had that right. "There is, although the two can be intertwined."

Tilly's expression went shrewd, almost predatory. "So if I wanted a _ride_ , what would you say to that?"

" _Tilly_ ," Michael said in protest. It was one thing to ask intrusive questions, ones Pike seemed oddly game to answer. It was quite another to _hit on_ her commanding officer. In public. In front of Michael. _At all_. 

Pike remained wildly unfazed. "That an offer or a request for information?" he asked, mild.

Tilly ignored Michael and grinned at him, delighted. "You choose."

Something _seized_ in Michael's chest, Tilly shamelessly propositioning their captain _right in front of her_. She knew Tilly was rather open with these things, but shouldn't this be private? Not to mention, last Michael checked Tilly was seeing Rhys. Had that changed?

An even worse thought sent a burst of cold through her: what if Pike said yes?

Pike just eyed Tilly evenly, unimpressed. "Then I'd say, Ensign, that you should find your fun amongst the lower decks like hallowed tradition dictates."

Relief crashed through Michael, chased by guilt. Their personal lives were their business; she shouldn't hope for her friend to be rejected. No matter what she felt about Pike. 

But then it landed on her what he was really _saying_ : he wasn't interested in relationships with members of his crew. Whatever hopes she'd been harboring _were_ in vain. 

The stab of disappointment was stronger than she expected. She hadn't planned to act on her attraction, but even still, that closed door...she _felt_ that. 

Michael instantly shook it off, looking to Pike, having had quite enough of this conversation. "I'm very sorry for her."

Pike's eyes met hers, amusement and warmth flashing through them, sending a shiver down her spine despite what she'd just learned. "Don't be. The honesty is refreshing." He looked back to Tilly, conspiratorial. "I trust you to spread the word?" 

"Ten-four there, big man."

Pike tipped his cup to her, smile quirking up. "Then I'll leave you to it. Ladies," he said with a nod. He stood, collected his tray, and walked toward the recyclers.

Tilly watched him go, appreciative. "Now that's a damn shame. He really is hot." 

Michael looked at her askance. "I can't _believe_ you just went up and asked him," she said, exasperated. 

Tilly waved an airy hand. "That man bragged about failing Astro on _day one_. He's not gonna go all stick-up-his-ass on us now. At least, in the not-fun way," she added, voice dripping innuendo. 

Michael swallowed against the sudden rush of heat within her. She needed to stop _reacting_ to such things. They had their answer. "I think he made it pretty clear he's, ahh, not up for any fun."

Tilly snorted. "Yeah, we'll see how long that lasts."

Michael closed her eyes, wishing for patience, trying not to let that doubt reignite her hope. Then she opened them and shot Tilly a look. "Please tell me you're not going to make a project of seducing the captain."

Tilly reared back, like that hadn't even occurred to her. "Whoa, there. No way. Rhys is enough for me, thanks. Although, now that you mention it..."

" _Tilly_." 

"Kidding! I'm just saying, there are some specialists who are gonna take this news as a personal mission, so I wish him luck with all that celibacy stuff." Her eyes brightened. "And speaking of." 

Before Michael could ask, Tilly stood, calling out an official, " _Attention_!" to the lunch crowd. 

Amazingly, everyone quieted, turning their eyes to Tilly. Michael marveled at the lack of resistance among the crew. Was this a regular _thing_? 

"This is your official notice that the captain is a sexual no-fly zone," she announced, getting a murmur in response, one that sounded...disappointed?

Michael suppressed her own agreement. There was no point in dwelling on it. 

"All advances are hereby unwelcome so ya know, practice good consent, friends." The reaction to that felt more accepting and Tilly nodded in approval. "Okay, carry on."

And she sat back down. At her proud little smile Michael couldn't help but smile back. "Do you often play town crier?" she asked, dry.

"Only with the really important stuff. So sex. And dessert." That idea cheered her more, Tilly standing and hurrying back to their table, where they'd left their lunches. 

Michael smiled again and followed, clocking the crew gossiping about Pike's disinterest. By the end of the day the news would be everywhere, everyone fully aware that Pike was off limits. 

Well. At least they all knew where they stood. 

***

Michael finished the briefing report and looked up, startled to find that the other bridge officers had cleared out, gone home after the day's final briefing. Only Pike remained, reviewing something on his PADD at his desk. The light from the nebula outside poured down on him, limning him in gold. There was something fitting about it; he glowed. 

She looked away, frowning at her instinct to admire, even knowing she couldn't have. She shouldn't still be here. She hadn't thought she'd read for long enough to miss the others' exit, but maybe people were just eager to be done with today's shift. 

Regardless, here she was, alone with Pike. The awareness of that tingled through her even as she tried to shut it down. He'd made clear his position on relationships. There was no use tormenting herself.

She gathered her PADD and stood, moving around to push in her chair. 

Pike looked up at the noise, sending her that charming half-smile, the one that never failed to make her smile back. "Calling it a night?"

"Yes, sorry. I think I got lost in the data."

"No worries. I know the feeling well."

Michael nodded, grateful. "I appreciate that, sir. I'll let you have your night," she said, heading for the door. But before she got too far, she remembered. "Oh. You'll be glad to know the crew is now well aware that you are not a social option."

Amusement sparkled in his blue eyes as he set his PADD down and reclined in his chair. "Yeah? How'd that go?"

"Colorfully."

"Bullhorn?" Pike guessed, deadpan.

Michael flashed him a smile as she approached, resting a hand on one of his tan chairs. "Tilly went the old-fashioned route and turned the mess hall into the town square. There might have been a 'hear ye, hear ye.'"

The corners of Pike's eyes crinkled as he smiled. Michael felt it clear down to her _toes_. "I'm sorry to have missed that," he said, genuine. Then his eyes went wicked. "There a betting pool yet?"

Michael swallowed against the surge of want. "Naturally. You know how crews work."

"That I do. What do people bet with these days anyway?" he asked, rising to his feet and pushing in his chair, curious. 

"Favors."

Pike whistled. "That could get dangerous." His voice held a hint of suggestion she couldn't help but respond to. 

"Oh, it has," she said, a knowing note to it. She shouldn't be engaging with him like this, she knew, but she couldn't seem to help herself. Nor could she stave off her own curiosity. "Is this standard operating procedure for you, sir? Find the crew's social director and make clear you don't play that game?"

Pike shrugged and leaned his hip against his desk, casual. "My crew knows me. This one doesn't. Given Tilly's obvious connections, I figure it couldn't hurt. Make things easier on everybody."

Michael nodded. She could leave it at that. She _should_ leave it at that. 

And yet. 

"Do you ever get lonely?" Michael had thought about this, late at night when she couldn't sleep. After Ash, she didn't know if she was up for it again. All the hurt. Maybe she was better off doing what he did. Staying alone. 

Pike held her gaze, intense. "Do you?"

Michael couldn't bear to look away. "Every day," she said honestly. Because while she loved being with her friends, she was not _of_ her friends, not really. Something about Pike made her think he'd understand. 

He nodded, slow, the look in his eyes telling her he really did. "Command is the loneliest job in the galaxy."

Michael's chest went heavy at that admission. "But you still don't want to share the burden with someone?" she asked. She had to. 

Pike slanted a weighty look at her, making something in her go hot. "I didn't say that," he said, voice gone low.

Michael tried not to get derailed by the things that voice did to her, confused. "You did."

The corners of Pike's mouth quirked, his eyes so soft as he came around to the front of his desk and leaned back against it, barely an arm's length from her now. "I said captains don't have families. I said I'm not up for a ride."

Michael's breath caught. He _had_. He'd completely dodged the real question. In a way that made it _seem_ like he hadn't. 

Seeing that she got it, his eyes warmed further. "But forging a connection? That, I can get behind." 

She shook her head a little, still trying to wrap her mind around what he was saying. Not wanting to get her hopes up if this was all some kind of misunderstanding. "You had Tilly tell everyone. You're a no-go."

"I have no interest in spending my time shooting down randy specialists. Not when I could have something deep," Pike murmured, heat behind his words. He cocked his head at her, an invitation in it. "What about you?"

Heat swept through her at the look in his eyes, a clear offer there, if she wanted it. This was no misunderstanding. 

She could _have_ what she wanted. 

Michael stared at him, the rest of the room fading away until her focus was just him. "...connection is everything," she finally breathed.

Pike flashed her a small smile, only intensifying the heat buzzing within her. "Dinner? My place?"

Michael's heart _pulsed_ at the idea of being alone with him, all his focus on her, the uncertainties stripped away. 

"Not eating with the crew?" she asked, stalling, the idea of this _overwhelming_. The instinctive connection, the openness, the soft way he looked at her. All within her grasp. 

"I think I've given them enough to chew on today," he said, dry. 

Michael couldn't help but huff a laugh, appreciating the pun of it. She _wanted_ that. The delight she found in him. The sharp mind at work. The way he made her feel. 

She nodded. "Dinner sounds good."

Relief flickered in Pike's eyes as he smiled again. He straightened and stepped close, pressing the back of his hand to her cheek, drinking her in, like he couldn't help himself. It sent desire curling through her, her gut churning like she was standing on the edge of a precipice, about to jump. And she wanted to. 

He seemed to clock it, _want_ racing through his own expression, quickly controlled. He pulled his hand away, swallowing thickly. "Come hungry," he rumbled, low. 

With one more quirk of his lips, he walked out. 

***

Fin. Feedback is adored.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pass the Word (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937472) by [Andraste_Selene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste_Selene/pseuds/Andraste_Selene)




End file.
